Feirce Recruit
by MechaJoanne
Summary: Andross tries to distroy the Lylat System, again! A new recruit is unleashed upon Andross, and it(or he) make Andross look weak! My first ficcy! R & R! Please review! Rated PG-13 for mild language.


One fine day, when the StarFox Team was relaxing; Slippy was repairing his ship, when suddenly, Fox leaped from his Ar-wing fight to Slippy's. Slippy nearly had a heart attack and almost fell off.  
  
Slippy gasped. "Don't do that, Fox," he said, and continued working. "I may be young, but I can still have a heart attack from fear," he said with a grimace. "So, what do ya' want?"  
  
"To kick your ass ya' little wort!" shouted Fox.  
  
"What did ya' say?!" said Slippy.  
  
Slippy was so confused. Fox struck Slippy straite across his face. Only the next second, Slippy found himself on the floor with his tools scatered around the Maintenence Deck. Fox dropped himself on the Maintenence Deck. He walked up to Slippy. Slippy helped himself up.  
  
"Hey! What the hell ya' do that for?!" said Slippy.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" shouted Fox.  
  
When Fox reached Slippy, Fox started vicously attaked Slippy. Slippy was nearly covered in blood just when Falco walked in the Maintenence Statiom, followed by Peppy. They both heard Fox and Slippy, but they were still looking for them. Then they found them. It didn't take long for Falco to spread his wind and take flight. Fox drew his blaster and aimed for Falco's wing. Fox shot Falco dead in the wing. Falco tumbled at the snout of Ar-wing.  
  
"Aaaarrrrggghhhh!!!!!!! Ya' stupid mut!!!!" yelped Falco in extreme pain.  
  
Bill turned around to see the fight. He quickly humed a peice of trashed towards Fox. Fox shot the peice of trash in mid-air. Bill didn't know what to do. Fox pumbled Slippy a few more times, then drew his blaster. Peppy drew his blaster and shot Fox's hand.  
  
"Aaarrrrrgghhh!!!!!" yelped Fox.  
  
Peppy sprinted towards Fox and put him in a submission hold.  
  
"Get off of me, ya' old timer!!!!!" yelled Fox.  
  
"Now, Fox, you know better than that!!!!" said Peppy.  
  
"Yo, dude!! Like, you don't have to go syco on him!!!"  
  
said Bill as he helped up Slippy.  
  
Slippy whips his tears. "I can't beleive you'd do that!!" yelped Slippy.  
  
"--must destroy StarFox, by the order of The Great Andross!!!!" shouted Fox.  
  
"Ah, shut the hell up!!!!!" shouted Falco, punching Fox, knocking him cold.  
  
"Somethings definitly wrong with Fox." said Peppy.  
  
"How'd'ya figure that one out?!?!" said everyone Falco and Slippy.  
  
--------------  
  
Later that day   
  
--------------  
  
The team found themselves in the Hospital. Bill and Peppy were resting. Katt decided to take a detour from her room to the Hospital (Note: there is a Hospital in the GreatFox, but is only about as big as your average master bedroom).  
  
"I heard about the fight this morning, then I decided to watch it on tape." said Katt "What happended?"  
  
"Well what happended is--" said Fox cut off in mid-sentence.  
  
"I tell you what happended, Fox decided to--" said Falco finishing Fox's sentence, also cut off.  
  
"Now, hold on just a sec! Now, we're not sure what happended on Maintenence Deck. But all we know is  
  
something's wrong." said Peppy  
  
"Well, I have to get some rest. Later!" said Katt, leaving the Hospital room.  
  
"Bye!" said everyone.  
  
"Hey, Slip." said Fox calmly.  
  
Slippy shot a look at Fox in anger.  
  
"Don't worry, Slip-up. I'm not going to hurt ya'." said Fox calmly.  
  
"I don't know wrether to wait later to get even or to just go off on you right now."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, easy there Slippy!" said Fox  
  
"You okay over there Falco?"  
  
Falco looked at Fox.  
  
"Just don't shoot my wing again, McCloud." said Falco furiusly.  
  
"Ya' talkin' about me?" said James McCloud walking in the room  
  
"No, I'm talking about mister 'I'm all that' over there." said Falco  
  
James looked at Falco's wing.  
  
"Damn, Fox's blaster pierced dead through your wing." said James.  
  
"Oh, really?" said Falco in sarcasm.  
  
"StarWolf persuting GreatFox" said Rob64, setting of the alarm. "We believe they are hostile intent."  
  
"Showtime!!!" said James, running out the Hospital.  
  
"All fighters are to report to they're fighters." said Rob  
  
Before you knew it, the team was running down the halls to the Docking Bay.The team's fighters   
  
were luanched out of the GreatFox  
  
"All range mode." said Fox.  
  
"Check your G-Diffuser System." said Fox  
  
"All fighters report in." said Rob.  
  
"Fox McCloud, standing by."  
  
"Falco Lambardie, standing by."  
  
"Peppy Hare, standing by."  
  
"Slippy Toad, standing by."  
  
"Bill Grey, standing by."  
  
"Katt Monroe, standing by."  
  
"James McCloud, Standing by."  
  
"All right. Split up, and take it to 'em." said Fox.  
  
They all took seperate directions. Fox straight ahead, followed by Bill. Falco went right, followed by Katt. Peppy went left, followed by James. And Slippy handled both above, and bellow.  
  
"There's nothing here." said Slippy.  
  
"It's quit, too quit." said Peppy.  
  
"We're surronded!!!" said ROB.  
  
"Neggetive, my radar doesn't indecate any signs of enemy presence, anywhere." said Fox.  
  
Fox keept an eye on the radar, nothing. But just a few seconds later, Fox understood what Pepper had been talking about.  
  
"Oh, shit!!" said Katt.  
  
There were three waves of enemies closing in on the team. The team started nailing enemies left   
  
and right.  
  
"Nice welcome." said Falco.   
  
"Don't let any of them through!!" said Peppy.  
  
"I'll call for backup." said Bill. Hitting the PA System."They should be at Corneria." said Bill.  
  
"Bill to Corneria, requesting reinforcments."  
  
"Copy that, request granted." said the Cornerian Acadamy. "Where are your coerdinets?"  
  
"Sector Z, and move your asses!!!"  
  
"Copy that. Guys set your coerdinets for Setor Z, and engage your fighters to launch at light   
  
speed"  
  
The Cornerian Acadamy took off, than arrived at Sector X.  
  
"Husky Unit, cover the GreatFox!! Bulldog Unit, don't let anyone through!!" said Bill.  
  
"Excellent!!" said Fox. "This is just the lift we need"  
  
"Lets take 'em all out!!!" said Falco.  
  
"They're everywhere!!!" said Peppy.  
  
"I got one on my tail!!" said Fox. "I'll try to shake him."  
  
Fox was doing all he could. Then he was forced to do a Summersult then fire.  
  
"Hold still and let me shoot you!!" said Falco. "Gotchya!!"  
  
"Okay... it's time to... oh, damnit!" said Fox--witch was in trouble.  
  
"Uh, oh!" said Fox "I'm in trouble!!" continued Fox "My fighter is heating up!!"  
  
"I'm on my way, son." said James.  
  
"It's supposed to be that way." said Slippy.  
  
"Not this way!!...." paniced Fox  
  
"Aaaarrrrrggghhhh!!!" screamed fox in pain.  
  
"No!!!!!" cried James. "I'm too late!!!!"  
  
"Wait a minute.." said Peppy. "If Fox is dead, than what the hell is that?!"  
  
"That's the Palaadon!!"  
  
There was a human-like figure, latched on to the Great Fox. Fortunatly, the Ar-wing had enough  
  
time to turn to the Palaadon. The Palaadon was as good as the Ar-wing.  
  
"Falco, I think you should try to turn to the Palaadon, too -- again.." said Fox.  
  
"Oh, no!! Ah, ah!! I ain't doin' it!!" said Falco.  
  
"C'mon, it's the only way we have the advantage!!!.... Oh, forget about it, I'll cover you!!" said  
  
Fox.  
  
Falco did a couple of banking then nailed a few fighters. Fox stopped to switch to Palaadon Sword  
  
& Sheild mode (keep in mind that it didn't change into a sword and sheild). Fox then picked off   
  
some enemy fighters.  
  
"Whooo Hoooo!!!" said Fox "This is fun."  
  
"--guess I should join you. Here I go." said Falco.  
  
"Falco, ya' did it!" said Fox cheerfuly. "I guess ya' decided to get some fun, huh?"  
  
"Yup" said Falco.  
  
"Great, now let's go!" said Fox.  
  
They Both took off, slicing fighters and banking hard. The reason why they bank is because of the  
  
Palaadon's speed. You'd think the Ar-wing and Palaadon were evenly matched.. and you're right. It  
  
just looks like The Palaadon it's better than the Ar-wing, but then The Ar-wing looks like it's  
  
better than the Palaadon.  
  
"Caimon, here, I'm retretting! I'll be back at Area 6 in a little bit, boss." said Caimon.  
  
"Oh, no you're not!!" said Falco.  
  
Falco stabbed the fighter dead through the middle and slung it of hitting another fighter.  
  
"Alright!" cheered Falco.  
  
"Good job." said Fox.  
  
"Hey, Fox, can you take out the guys behind me?" said Slippy.  
  
"I'm on my way!" said Fox  
  
Fox rushed towards Slippy. He knocked out one fight than the other.  
  
"Incoming!" said Peppy.  
  
"Four more waves of fighters are on their way!" warned Rob.  
  
"Falco, change into staff mode! Quickly!" said Fox.  
  
"Okay." said Falco.  
  
The Star Fox team, and the Cornerian Acadamy collided with the Venomian Units. But not the type of  
  
collide when two figures come into physical contact.  
  
Later, that day.  
  
"Well, that's the last of them!" said Fox.  
  
"I guess it's time to go back home..." said Peppy.  
  
"But something confuses me." said Slippy.  
  
"And what's that?" said Fox.  
  
"ROB said 'StarWolf persuting GreatFox', but we didn't see 'em" said Slippy.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Pretty observent." said Wolf.  
  
"I didn't think you'd figure out the fact that we were coming." said Lion.  
  
"I'll make big money for this!" said Pigma.  
  
Fox looked back and scoffed.  
  
"Y'know, you should stop fighting people you can't beat." said Fox.  
  
"Huh?" said Wolf.  
  
Fox drew his staff and wacked all four Wolfins. They went twerling into some big trouble.  
  
"Now that's what I call a hole in one." said James.  
  
"We should get some rest, we've been fighting for days" said Katt.  
  
"If you need me, I'll be at the Cornerian Bar." said Falco.  
  
-----------------  
  
Eight Hours Later  
  
-----------------  
  
Katt started to worry about Flaco. He's been gone for eight hours. Katt looked at Fox, Slippy,   
  
Peppy, and Bill. Just as Katt started to turn her head a little just before Bill got up and  
  
walked off.  
  
"Where ya' goin'?" asked Katt.  
  
"I'm going to go get myself some Doggy Buscuits." said Bill walk down out the room and down the   
  
hall.  
  
Katt had turned her head and sighed. Bill walked back in the room with a Jumbo size bag of Doggy Treats.   
  
"Want some, Fox?" asked Bill.  
  
"Yeah, I could use some treats right now." said Fox.  
  
Bill gave twenty-one treats. Katt sighed again.  
  
"I can't see 'em." said Katt looking at Corneria.  
  
"See who?" asked Slippy.  
  
"Falco. Doesn't it seem strange? Falco said 'If you need me, I'll be at the Bar'. He's been gone for eight hours and yet, no sign of 'em." said Katt.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he's doing just fine, he's a big boy." said Peppy.  
  
"I'm going." said Katt walking out the room.  
  
"Where?" asked Fox.  
  
"To Corneria. If I'm not back soon, head to Corneria." instructed Katt.  
  
Katt headed to her Cat's Paw. Cat's Paw is Katt's Fighter, which she hijacked from a Venomian Base. So technicly, her Cat's Paw is a Venomian Unit. Katt headed towards Corneria. When Katt arrived at the bar, she looked around to see if Falco was there. She walked in, and she seen Falco in the Farthest part of the bar, in a dark corner, alone, drinking a beer.  
  
"Falco." said Katt.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Katt. What made you come here?" asked Falco, which was damn near buzzed.  
  
"Falco, you look awful." said Katt. "How long have you been drinking?"  
  
"How long have I been here?" asked Falco.  
  
"Eight hours." said Katt.  
  
"Than it's been eight hours I'v been drinking. Y'know, I have been here since.." said Falco.  
  
"Falco, we gotta' go." said Katt.  
  
"No, I'm doing just fine. You go do.." said Falco.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back with the GreatFox. You're in no condition to pilot even your own Ar-wing." said Katt. Walking out the bar. Katt took off.  
  
---------------  
  
Two hours later  
  
---------------  
  
"This is strange, Falco has been gone for ten hours, and Katt for two. I think it's time to check up on them." thought Fox.  
  
"Guys, we're going to Corneria. Get ready." said Fox.  
  
The fighters were heading to Corneria. When they arrived, they didn't see any sign of Katt OR Falco.  
  
"Excuse me." said Fox. "Did you see these two people?"  
  
"Uh, huh. The bird came here and got drunk, and the cat came to get 'em" said the bartender.  
  
"That's all you know?" said Fox.  
  
"Uh, huh." said the bartender.  
  
"Thank you for your cowaperation." said Fox  
  
Fox walked out the bar.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Slippy.  
  
"We advertise wanted signs through out the whole Lylat System. Everyone in the system gets one of each." instucted Fox.  
  
----------------  
  
A Few Days Later  
  
----------------  
  
The phone rings.  
  
"Hello. this is Fox McCloud of the StarFox team. How may I help you?" answered Fox.  
  
"Hi, I know where the Cat and Bird are." said the kid on the phone.  
  
"I'm listening." said Fox.  
  
"When they headed back to your GreatFox, Andross sucked him in with his vacuum attack." said the little kid.  
  
"Okay, thank you for the information. Bye." said Fox  
  
"Wait! Don't hang up!!" said the little kid.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Fox.  
  
"I'd like to join the StarFox team." said the little kid.  
  
"Okay. Would you like to fill out an application, or sign up on the phone?" asked Fox.  
  
"Sign up on the phone." said the little kid.  
  
"Okay, just tell me your name, age, sex, and race." said Fox.  
  
Fox was so olbivius of what was about to happan.  
  
"I'm an fourteen-year-old male fox and my name is Matt." said Matt.  
  
"Okay, fourteen... male... fox... name is Matt.... WHAT?!" said Fox writing Matt's information. "Sorry, but we don't allow youngsters to join the team."  
  
"Please, please let me join!" said Matt. "I promise that I'll be a good pilot and I wont screw up!" said Matt.  
  
"Hmmm..." said Fox rubbing his chine. "Okay."  
  
"Thank you!" said Matt.  
  
"Okay! Bye!" said Fox hanging up the phone.  
  
Fox ran to the main room and sat in his chair.  
  
"Well, guys, I got some news." said Fox. "We know what happaned to Falco and Katt."  
  
"Go ahead." said James.  
  
"Andross took 'em." said Fox.  
  
"Damn him!" said James.  
  
"We also have a new recruit." said Fox.  
  
"Who?" asked James.  
  
"His name is Matt." said Fox.  
  
The team noded in approvial.  
  
"So when will he arrive?" asked James.  
  
"He's already here." said Fox. "Team, we have a new recriut. Please welcome, Matt! Hope ya' like the team!"  
  
The team was shocked to see that Fox had hiered a little boy.  
  
"Uh, son, would you come in the "OTHER" room?" asked James.  
  
"Sure." said Fox.  
  
They both walked in the "OTHER" room.  
  
"Son! Do you know nothing?!" exclaimed James.  
  
"I know what I'm doing. Just chill out." said Fox in a mild voice.  
  
"I hope you know what your doing. But I think you're being a bit careless." said James.  
  
"I'm not being careless! I just.. never mind..." said Fox.  
  
They both walked out of the "OTHER" room. They called it the "OTHER" room because the "OTHER" room is a counciling room. They didn't want to spook the kid.  
  
"So, Matt will be working with us. Hopfully he'll be as good as he promised me." said Fox veiring into Matt's eyes.  
  
"Relax, physco, I'll be good." said Matt.  
  
"Behave!!!!" yelled Fox.  
  
"....I'll behave." said Matt.  
  
"Enemy fighters approaching the Great Fox. All fighters are to be sent in battle." said ROB on the intercom.  
  
Team ran to the Docking Bay. The fighters were lauched and ready to fight. But when they were lauched, they were surronded!  
  
"It's a trap!!" said Fox.  
  
"Attack!" commanded Matt.  
  
Matt took off, heading right towards one of the big ships.  
  
"Matt! Get back here!" commanded Peppy and Fox.  
  
Matt went in the ship destroying everything inside. Before he left, he planted a Nova Bomb inside the ship.  
  
"Whoo, hooo!!!!" cheered Matt.  
  
The ship exploded, wipping out the Venomian fighters right next to it. Matt parked his fighter next to the rest. Infront, actually.  
  
"Let's go!" commanded Matt. "Form into clusters of three!"  
  
The groups were split up in three directions, right, left, and foward. The Venomians didn't seem to put up a fight.  
  
"All formations break apart!" commanded Matt.  
  
The Venomians were confused.  
  
"Do you know what your doing, kid?" asked Fox.  
  
"Yeah." responded Matt.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Fox.  
  
"Yes." confermed Matt.  
  
"Are you positive?" asked Fox.  
  
"Yes, damn it!" confirmed Matt.  
  
"Okay, just making sure." said Fox.  
  
Matt was minuevering, banking and shooting. But only the best fighter in the history of time could pull-off moves like Matt.  
  
"I'm going in!" said Matt.  
  
"Damn that kid!" said Fox.  
  
Matt infiltrated another ship. He did some unbeleivable damage. He knew that the sheild generators were inside the ship, just like the GreatFox and the new Ar-wings.  
  
-----------------  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
-----------------  
  
Debris was everywhere. Andross, was not so pleased with what he saw.  
  
"Whew, well that was fun." said Matt.  
  
"I think you might actually make it." said Fox.  
  
"Make what?" asked Matt.  
  
"Top rank..." blurted Fox.  
  
The team returned to the main room.  
  
"So, what'cha doing?" asked Slippy.  
  
"Jus' chillin'." said Matt.  
  
"I was asking what'cha doing with that in your hand?" said Slippy.  
  
"Oh, i'm modifying the parts on the second Proto-type Ar-wing." said Matt.  
  
"And..." said Slippy.  
  
"It'll make the Ar-wing better than ever!" said Matt.  
  
"Yo, guys. I'll be at the Shooting Range." said Fox.  
  
"I'll go with you." said Matt.  
  
"I don't think so." said Fox. "First of all, you need a gun. Second, you're too young."  
  
"I'm old enough to have a gun." said Matt.  
  
"Fine." scoffed Fox.  
  
Fox gave Matt his gun and the other stuff. When they arrived at the Shooting Range. Fox and Matt drew their guns.  
  
"This'll be like the movies." instructed Fox. "You'll walk through the maze'like course, shooting nemy targets, releasing hostages." continued Fox. "But, their projectiles, not peices of carboard."  
  
"Right." said Matt. "I'll like this."  
  
"Oh, and one more thing." said Fox.  
  
"And what's that?" asked Matt.  
  
"You'll feel pain." said Fox.  
  
"I'm game." said Matt.  
  
"Think you'll beable to handle it?" asked Fox.  
  
"Yeah, one of my specialties are obsticle-maze courses." said Matt. "So I think I'll beable to hold off."  
  
"Okay, anything you what to say?" asked Fox.  
  
"Yeah." said Matt.  
  
"Shoot." said Fox.  
  
"I'm could be the second James Bond... anything you need to tell me?" said Matt.  
  
"First, I'll go. Second, you'll go. Third and last, we'll both go together." instructed Fox.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Twenty-Four Hours Later  
  
-----------------------  
  
"That was cool!" said Matt.  
  
"Wait 'till you're older." said Fox.  
  
"Uh... um... er... oh!" said Matt.  
  
"Yeah, you know." said Fox.  
  
"Okay, let's all do something that we'll all enjoy." said Matt.  
  
"What?" asked Fox.  
  
"Follow the leader." said Matt.  
  
The team were already in the Ar-wings waiting to play.  
  
"Follow me!" comanded Matt.  
  
Matt took off heading upwords.  
  
"Uh..." idled Fox.  
  
"I haven't played this game in years!" said Peppy in excitment.  
  
"Guess i'm not it." said James in excitment.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" said Slippy in excitment.  
  
"Alright!" said Bill in excitment.  
  
"Here we go!" said Matt.  
  
Matt was going fast, doing barril rolls, summersaults, sharp turns, inverted flips, dizzy circles, and step drops.  
  
"Oh, shit!" said Fox. "I think i'm gonna' hurl!"  
  
"Don't bail on us, you wus!" said Matt.  
  
"Time to go to the Meteo!" said Matt. "You know what that means right, boys?"  
  
"I do." said Peppy.  
  
"Here we go!" said Matt.  
  
Matt seemed to know what he was doing. He worked his way back to the GreatFox. The Ar-wings docking inside the Docking Bay. Matt pounched out.  
  
"Whooo, hooo!!!!" said Matt. "That was fun!!!!"  
  
"I'm not gonna' say anything." said Fox.  
  
The GreatFox was now at Corneria.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Twenty Minutes Later, 5:00 A.M.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Matt was awake looking at a photo of his mother, father, and him. Her smiled with pride.  
  
"Matt." said ROB. "Urgent call, you've been excused from work. You have to do something on Corneria."  
  
Matt went to his Ar-wing, then flew off. He entered Corneria air space in a matter of seconds. He landed, only to see a funeral. He jumped out. He walked towards two coffins. One had his father in it, the other had his mother.  
  
"What happened?!" exclaimed Matt.  
  
"They were murdered." said Matt's friend.  
  
"Who murdered them?!" asked Matt.  
  
"Andross." said Matt's friend.  
  
Matt hoped in his Ar-wing. He was going straight for Venom. Meanwhile, on the GreatFox, Fox was looking for Matt.  
  
"ROB, where's Matt?" asked Fox.  
  
"On Corneria." said ROB. "His best friends and his family held a funeral."  
  
"For who?" asked Fox.  
  
"Matt's parents." said ROB.  
  
"Okay, i'll go there to supervise him."  
  
Fox made his pace to his Ar-wing. Once he got to it, he calmely hoped in. Then he took off. Once he got to Corneria, he circled the area to spot Matt. Strangly to him, he wasn't there. He circled around, again. Nothing. Halfway to landing, Matt's best friend made his way out of the croud. Fox landed.  
  
"Hello." said Fox. "I'm Fox McCloud of the Star Fox team."  
  
"Cool! I'm Tyler! Nice to meet you!" said Tyler.  
  
"I'm looking one of my recruits. He's been here. His name is Matt." said Fox.  
  
"Matt's a Star Fox recruit!?" said Tyler.  
  
"Yeah, y'know 'em?" asked Fox.  
  
"Yeah, i'm his best friend!" said Tyler.  
  
"Is he here?" asked Fox.  
  
"Na, he went to Venom." said Tyler.  
  
"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Fox in fear with a cold feeling in his neck and cheaks, fur standing up.  
  
"No time, gotta' go, nice meeting ya'!" said Fox, taking off in his Ar-wing.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you!" said Tyler.  
  
Fox was heading to Venom at full speed.  
  
"Damn-it! What the hell gives that boy the slightest idea that he can beat Adross?!" said Fox, "Here we are!"  
  
Fox made his way to Andross, only to see a Ar-wing fighter hit the ground.  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gasped Fox.  
  
"Aww, did i hurt you're little brother?" said Andross.  
  
"He was NOT my brother!!!!" said Fox, "You're going down!!!"  
  
"Bring it on, fox-boy!" said Andross, "How can you beat me in a peice of tin like that?"  
  
"Ar-Wing, Paladon mode!!!!!!!" yelled Fox. And then, Fox has shown Andross the true power of the Ar-Wing.  
  
"What's this?!" said Andross with confusion.  
  
"It's called the Ar-Wing Paladon mode, not much known about this, yet." explained Fox.  
  
"Intresting... wait a minute! I've seen this before!" said Andross  
  
"... say what?" said Fox.  
  
"Yeah, Matt showed me." said Andross.  
  
"Oh..." said Fox "Well let's fight!"  
  
Fox started to fire at Andross. Not knowing that Matt was not dead, he was divising a plan to defeat Andross once and for all. He saw the one Cargo Ship that Andross always stored in the area he stayed, in the "Depths of Venom." Where one, other that Andross, has been known to dwell... which we now know that Andross has stolen dangerous taritory. Matt changed from Palladon mode to the normal Ar-wing and than flew into the ship. Landing inside leaving the Ar-wing on so that he make fast reaction. He did everything to screw up the ship, big time! Then he set the ship to callide with to four others. He only had a short amount of time. Flying all through the ship. He wasn't going to make! Just as the Ships callided, Matt shot out of it, not that he was about to callid with the ground. He pulled up as sharp a knife. To Androsses surprise, shoting Nova-Flights(*1) and Ion-Meteors(*2). *1 and *2 are not in games. Andross was easily defeated for good.  
  
"....Matt..... that was awsome!" said Falco.  
  
"Thanks for saving us. I'll have a gift for you when we get home.." said Katt flirtily.  
  
"Uh, he, he, right" blushed Matt.  
  
"System Self-Distruct in 3-2-1"  
  
Matt made it out easily.  
  
----------------  
  
At the Great Fox  
  
----------------  
  
"Congatulations, Matt! You are now an "Offical Member of the Star Fox Team" said Fox.  
  
"And here's for Rescuing me!" says Katt and kisses Matt.... on the lips.... don't worry, he got very little tongue, being that it's his 15 birthday.  
  
"And for your birthday, I got you this." said Fox handing a package.  
  
"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!" said Matt, tearing through the package like tissue paper. It was a "Mega Combo Game Package."  
  
"Cool!" said Matt.  
  
"Here, I this for you." said Falco, handing a package.  
  
"Hm? *gasps* It's Star Fox Adventures: Dinosaur Planet!" said Matt.  
  
"Well, Matt, since you'll be staying here, why don't you say your thanks?" said Fox.  
  
"Um, I just want to say thanks to all of you. And what happened back at Venom, I had only one thing to do, destroy Andross. And as "3rd Rank," the Star Fox team will improve. That's all." said Matt. "Now let me finish going cave man on my gifts and then we'll party!"  
  
-THE END- .... or is it? 


End file.
